


Mom and Dad

by chipsandwaffles



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsandwaffles/pseuds/chipsandwaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eunwoo decides being Jinjin's wife isn't so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mom and Dad

**Author's Note:**

> ...this was honestly going to be like 100% more conflict but. I decided against it... I'm so into Eunwoo's and Jinjin's friendship but like, you know I'm trash too so here's some... jinwoo...? dongwoo? i don't know they're mom and dad have fun I hope you enjoy.

Eunwoo thinks it’s kind of funny that the rest of Astro calls him and Jinwoo mom and dad, because as far as he knows his other bandmates don’t actually know they’re together. They’re private about their relationship, especially being in the business they’re in, so if somehow they knew, he wonders what might have told them they were dating. 

He asks Jinwoo one night when he can’t sleep and they’re sitting on the kitchen floor together, passing a tub of ice cream between each other. This sort of thing was common. With four other people living with them (four other people who weren’t usually quiet) it was hard to find time to themselves. After Jinwoo found out that Eunwoo took a long time to fall asleep, they decided on doing this at the end of the day to talk and be with each other.

Eventually it became routine, and after everyone else went to sleep they’d come to the kitchen and find a place to sit together, leaning against one another and sharing late night snacks among other things.

“You think they know?” Jinwoo asks, scooping up some ice cream and letting it linger by his lips. “What makes you think that?”

“They keep calling us mom and dad.”

“They’ve been doing that for forever,” he says. “Besides, you are a mom.”

“I am not.” Eunwoo takes the tub of ice cream from Jinwoo and scoots away from him, pouting as he shoves a spoonful into his mouth. Jinwoo is laughing as he rolls over to Eunwoo, his head finding a nice place in Eunwoo’s lap. 

Eunwoo tries not to smile down at him when he looks at him, but he’s weak to that smile. 

“Momma Eunwooooooo.”

“Stop, stop,” Eunwoo says, setting the container of ice cream on Jinwoo’s face. Jinwoo squeals and nearly knocks it out of Eunwoo’s hand, but Eunwoo is far quicker than him. “Shh, you’re going to wake Rocky up.”

“That was cold!”

“You deserved it.” Jinwoo covers his face with his hands and starts whining, saying something about how Eunwoo ruined his face. He knows Jinwoo is just joking, but he can’t help worrying when Jinwoo keeps whining. Eunwoo sets the ice cream down and leans back, settling one hand in Jinwoo’s hand to play with the strands. It makes Jinwoo remove his hands and Eunwoo’s glad to see he wasn’t _actually_ serious.

“You’re pretty from down here,” Jinwoo mumbles. 

“Aren’t I always pretty then?” Eunwoo is grinning, but Jinwoo rolls his eyes. He reaches up and pushes lightly at Eunwoo’s chin before rolling back the way he came. 

“You set yourself up for that.”

“You know, for a mom you’re really mean. Aren’t you supposed to be nice to your husband?” Eunwoo is the one rolling his eyes this time. 

“I’m not your wife, Jinwoo.”

“You kind of are.”

“Will you two stop being so loud? Go be a married couple somewhere else.” Eunwoo jumps when he hears a voice behind him. He puts a hand to his heart while he turns around, seeing Rocky looking tired and annoyed. Eunwoo wants to ask him if he knows anything about the two, but Rocky has had a long day. He quickly changes his mind and smiles in apology at him. 

“Sorry, we’ll be quiet. Go back to sleep. You deserve rest.”

Rocky nods and smiles back at Eunwoo before wishing them both a goodnight, going back to the living room to sleep. When he turns back to Jinwoo, he’s lying on the floor, his eyes closed and a smile on his face. Eunwoo thinks it’s probably time to go to bed. 

He stands up, picking up the ice cream and heading to the fridge to put it away. Eunwoo kneels down next to Jinwoo after he’s done, putting a hand on his shoulder to shake him. 

“Jinjin… Go sleep in your bed.” 

“Carry me,” Jinwoo says. He turns over a little and reaches up towards Eunwoo, but Eunwoo pushes his arms away. 

“You know I can’t. Get up and go to sleep.”

Jinwoo opens his eyes and frowns, sitting up. “I want to sleep with you.”

“You sound like Moon Bin.”

“You _let_ Bin cuddle with you though.” Jinwoo’s right, but that’s only because he didn’t want the other members suspecting anything. He sighs and sits down next to Jinwoo, dropping his voice lower in case Rocky comes back out or someone else for that matter. 

“For a husband you’re really whiny.”

Jinwoo shoves at his arm. “I just want to cuddle with my wife.”

“If you stop calling me your wife then I will.” Jinwoo mumbles something but Eunwoo doesn’t catch it. He asks him to repeat himself, in case he said something important about their deal. Jinwoo just shakes his head though and leans over to kiss Eunwoo while he’s caught off guard. Jinwoo pulls away with his usual smile, standing up and holding out a hand for Eunwoo to take. 

If Eunwoo’s honest, Jinwoo looks pretty from down here. He’s smiling at Eunwoo like he’s the world to him, like he’ll be smiling at him like that forever. It actually gives him butterflies in his stomach. He reaches out for his hand and lets Jinwoo pull him up. 

They walk hand in hand to Eunwoo’s and Bin’s shared room, and even if it is a short walk Jinwoo lets the few steps it takes linger longer than it probably should. Eunwoo doesn’t particularly mind, especially since about every two steps Jinwoo pulls Eunwoo down for another sweet and soft kiss. 

When they finally reach his room, Eunwoo situates himself by the wall while Jinwoo crawls in next to him, snuggling up as close as possible to Eunwoo. He drapes an arm across Jinwoo’s side and closes his eyes, reveling in the silence in the room.

“Hey, Eunwoo?” Eunwoo opens one eye to look at him. “I think Rocky told them.”

Eunwoo is confused for only a short moment before he realizes what Jinwoo is talking about. “You think Rocky knew?”

“Yeah, because I think we’ve woken him up before and he just didn’t say anything until now.” Eunwoo could believe that. He feels bad that they probably woke up Rocky before. Eunwoo makes a note to find a better place for them to be together.

“…maybe you should stop being such a mom and then they wouldn’t have found out,” Jinwoo says. 

“Maybe you should stop being such a dad and being so loud when you don’t need to be.”

“Maybe you should shut me up more.”

“Fine.”

“Okay.”

There’s silence for a second, and then Eunwoo groans. 

“Oh my god, I’m totally your wife.”


End file.
